kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
David and Julie Peterson
__NOEDITSECTION__ David and Julie Peterson are part of a scheme to get Kyle away from living with the Tragers and away from danger from Zzyzx. David Peterson is played by Ken Tremblett. Julie Peterson is played by Carrie Genzel. Season 1 Foss has learned of Cyrus Reynolds' assignment to get Kyle, and has threatened Cyrus to leave him alone. Tom makes another phone call to report and to advise "We have to take him out fast." The voice on the phone says "That plan is already in motion," and also tells Foss to not interfere. After Kyle has a seizure at the carnival, trying too hard to hear Foss and Cyrus, he is taken to the hospital. Kyle is about to start telling Nicole the truth about himself, when Det. Breen arrives with urgent new developments. 200px|left|A couple arrive to see Kyle. A couple arrive at Kyle's room, and the woman says "Noah, is that really you?" Kyle: "Who are you?" Julie: "Don't you remember? It's me, it's Mom. We finally found you." They explain that they are the parents of "Noah", who was kidnapped five years ago, when they were living in Hong Kong. Julie says "We never stopped looking." They saw the notice about Kyle at a Missing Persons website and talked to the detective. Julie explains the removal of Kyle's navel, and David says they are waiting for results of a DNA test to establish paternity. Julie gives them a photo album to "jog some memories." 200px|left|The Petersons visit the Tragers. They visit the Trager home, and Kyle fires questions at them. They can explain his fondness for his tub, but nothing about the few facts Kyle now knows. He leaves, and the Petersons continue talking with Nicole and Stephen. 200px|left|Kyle returns. The Petersons are about to leave, when Kyle returns. Foss has told him enough for him to go along with the plan. He joins in the stories, and says he will be ready to go with them tomorrow. 200px|left|About to leave. There is a family gathering to say goodby, and Kyle hints to Declan that there is more to the scene than is seen. 175px|left|"You two are very good liars." As they drive away, Kyle tells them "You two are very good liars." David replies "That's our job." They joke about the stories they told, and Kyle asks them about the DNA test. David says "We were provided with the appropriate genetic material," and that Kyle will meet him soon. 175px|left|Delivery complete. The car pulls up to a fancy iron gate. Kyle asks "Where are we?" David says "All we were told is to bring you here." A man is waiting by a garden fish pond, and he looks like the man who spoke to Kyle in church, and sounds like the voice on Tom's phone. Season 2 There is an elaborate story told by Brian Taylor about the Petersons dying in a terrible car wreck, to allow Kyle to return to the Tragers. Appearances Season 1 Peterson Peterson